ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Maiden of the Dusk
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missionsde:Weiße Flügel - Schwarze Schwingen Moonshade earring | items = Primal Glow | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Fork in the Road | next = Where It All Began | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough * If you haven't finished Rhapsodies of Vana'diel past Of Light and Darkness, progressing past this mission will block progress until you finish A Forbidden Reunion. If you're past Of Light and Darkness and haven't finished past Sin (Mission), progressing past this mission will block progress until you finish Champion of the Dawn. *Head to Grauberg (S) and check the Veridical Conflux at (F-5) for a cutscene. *Check the Ornate Door inside The Walk of Echoes for a cutscene. *Check the Ornate Door again to enter a battlefield against Lady Lilith. *You will lose the Primal Glow upon entry. **If you fail you can obtain another Primal Glow by checking the Veridical Conflux in Grauberg. This can only be done once per game day. *After the fight you will receive a cutscene and the Moonshade Earring. Fight *Buffs will wear upon entry. *You have 30 minutes to complete this fight. The battle consists of two phases. *As with all Mission battlefields, experience points are not lost upon death. *Both fights are now very easy with at least level 99/117 and five trusts. '''Lady Lilith: *The first fight is against Lady Lilith. *Possesses enhanced movement speed. *Lady Lilith is Dark-based, and thus resists Dark-based spells. *Her attacks are conal Area of Effect, magical, wipe shadows, and inflict a variable level of Knockback. *Casts -ga enfeebling spells, often using Breakga. *Uses the following abilities: **'Petaline Tempest': Inflicts AoE Max HP Down, Max MP Down, and Max TP Down. **'Durance Whip': Cone Attack inflicts Bind/Bio/Amnesia **'Dark Thorn': Grants Lilith a strong Stoneskin (not Invincible) and Blaze Spikes, similar to Cerberus's Magma Hoplon. **'Subjugating Slash': Cone Attack Dispel three buffs. **'Moonlight Veil': AoE high dark elemental damage and Terror (after giving a short message) ***She occasionally uses two of these abilities back-to-back. *Uses Trance as her 1hr, during which she has access to Fatal Allure, a Charm Gaze Attack. Readying time is fairly long, so it can be reacted to and avoided. *May cast Comet and/or Meteor at low health for 600~2300 damage. *Has approximately 9,000 HP. Lilith Ascendant: *The second fight is against Lilith Ascendant. *Lilith Ascendant will not engage until you are in range of her, allowing time to recover. *Possesses enhanced movement speed. She is easily outpaced at normal run speeds. *Lilith Ascendant is Light-based and resists Light-based spells. *Lilith Ascendant has higher defense and magic defense than her previous form. *All of her abilities are named "Dark (Element)", such as Dark Flare, Dark Quake, etc. Each does moderate damage of the appropriate element in a frontal cone, except Dark Tornado and Dark Flood, which are radial. **She occasionally uses two of these abilities back-to-back. *Note that these are not magic spells, but rather elemental TP moves. Addle and Paralyze have no effect on these attacks. *These abilities may have additional effects : :Dark Tornado inflicts Knockback and Dispels all buffs. :Dark Quake inflicts Amnesia and Bind which is especially dangerous if Lilith summons a black Gyves near your party. :Dark Freeze inflicts Terror. :Dark Burst will reset all Job Ability timers to their maximum recast (including 1hrs). :Dark Flood inflicts Encumberance and Knockback. *Can also use Dark Moon after giving a short message. Dark Moon inflicts moderate radial damage and 30-second Weakness. :*Pets do not receive the Weakness effect. *Under 50% she may start to use Dark Sun after giving a short message. Dark Sun is approximately 15' Death, similar to Zantetsuken. :*If timed correctly, this can be stunned, although it can be used more than once. :*It is possible to resist this attack. Pets may be unaffected. *Susceptible to the standard spell Stun, although it will build resistance after a few casts. *Immune to Silence. *Can cast Banishga IV, Holy II, Dispelga, Breakga, Slowga, Graviga . *Summons Elemental Gyves. *Has approximately 20,000 HP. Elemental Gyves: *Can be summoned by either form at any point, but Lilith Ascendant is far more likely to summon them. *The type she summons is dependent on the Dark (Element) TP move she uses. *They have fairly low HP and will despawn after 30-60 seconds. *These do not move, attack, or cast, but create an "aura" effect on anyone close by the Gyve. *Beware of Lilith Ascendant's TP moves, which can inflict Bind. This is especially dangerous if bound near the black Gyves. *Effects vary by color:: **Red gives Burn and Attack Down. One appears after Dark Flare. **Cyan gives Frost and Magic Attack Down One appears after Dark Freeze. **Yellow gives Rasp and Defense Down. One appears after D''ark Quake''. **Green gives Choke and Evasion Down. One appear after Dark Tornado. **Blue gives Drown and Magic Defense Down. One appears after Dark Flood. **Purple gives Shock and Accuracy Down. One appears after Dark Burst. **White gives Dia and Disease. Two appears after Dark Sun. **Black gives Bio and a 5 second Doom effect. One Appears after Moonlight Veil (during the first form) or two after Dark Moon. *Magical damage to Lilith Ascendant is reduced by 15% if at even just one Elemental Gyve is present. *For strategies